mi inuyasha
by Izayoilovee
Summary: bueno aqui les dejo mi primer capitulo de unas de las tantas historias jejeje. espero les guste y sea e su agrado. dependiendo de sus comentarios seguire publicando. soy nueva en esto y no se mucho, pero poco a poco jejeje. Sayonara.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí les traigo historias cortas de inuyasha y kagome, dependiendo de sus comentarios y si ls gusta mis capítulos, subiré una historia que estoy haciendo :D soy nueva en esto asi que bueno espero y les guste.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi **

**Mi Inuyasha**

El sol brillaba con gran resplandor, los pájaros cantaban y los aldeanos estaban cada uno en su deber... En una cabaña en medio del bosque alejada de la aldea se encontraba kagome a punto de salir a dar su visita a la aldea y a recoger ciertas hierbas medicinales.

mm… donde estará.?- dijo curiosamente al no ver a su esposo... Esposo que bien sonaba esa palabra, aun no podía creer que tenía tres meses de haber regresado y cuatro meses de haberse casado con inuyasha, no se arrepentía de haber escogido esa vida, claro aún no se acostumbraba a muchas cosas pero le gustaba estar con él lo amaba más que a su vida, iba tan distraída pensando que no se dio cuenta que se dirigía al árbol sagrado, una vez que llego allí unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron por su espalda, no se sorprendió pues sabía quién era, coloco su manos encimas de las de él y hecho su cabeza un poco para atrás, quedando así mirándose fijamente.

PVO inuyasha

_Iba directo a la cabaña había salido a casar y luego de haber terminado quería ir a ver a kagome, cuando llegue no estaba deje los pescados encima de la mesa y Salí de la cabaña, olfatee su dulce aroma, la seguí a toda prisa vi cómo se detuvo en el árbol sagrado parecía distraída pues no noto mi presencia y era raro ya que había aprendido a manejar sus poderes un poco más. Me acerque a ella por la espalda y la abrace fuertemente y metí mi cara en su cuello, me encantaba su olor tan dulce tan tierno y puro, ella coloco sus manos encima de las mías y hecho su cabeza para atrás mirándome directamente a los ojos, era tan hermosa, tan perfecta.. Kagome.. Ella era mía mi esposa mi compañera para toda la vida.._

Fin del pvo de inuyasha-

Que haces aquí?-le pregunto el hanyou a la joven sacerdotisa

Estaba buscándote como no te vi iba a dar mi ruta a la aldea y a recoger hierbas.. Y sin pensarlo di aquí- le contesto la joven volteándose completamente y quedando de frente a inuyasha.- donde estabas,?- le pregunto tranquilamente mientras dirigía su mano derecha hacia la oreja del hanyou y la sobaba

Estaba cazando- respondió tranquilamente y cerrando sus ojos por la caricia de su esposa ( él tenía sus manos alrededor de su cintura) abrió los ojos al sentir como ella dejaba su oreja y dirigía sus manos hacia su cuello- sucede algo?-pregunto al ver la mirada tan dulce de kagome

No, no sucede nada malo mi inuyasha- le respondió con tanta ternura que el hanyou no pudo evitar sonrojarse, poco a poco se acercaron y se fundieron en un beso tierno profundo y lleno de amor- te amo- le susurro al separase de el

Y yo a ti hermosa- le respondió tranquilamente, nunca se cansaría de ella, cada vez que estaban solos simplemente era así con ella tierno y amoroso a veces se comportaba como un niño malcriado pero así era el, y ella lo amaba así como él era, motivo y razón por la cual inuyasha estaba más enamorado de ella, porque lo aceptaba como él era- te acompaño a la aldea.?- ella solo se limitó a asentir caminaron tomados de la mano, hasta que llegaron a la aldea

Abuela kaede. Como esta? Saludo alegremente la joven sacerdotisa

Kagome. Bien.. que temprano vienes a la aldea-respondió la anciana

Jejeje es que voy a dar mi ruta como todos los días y luego ir a recoger hierbas medicinales.- respondió la jovencita

Qué bueno, y veo que inuyasha va contigo como casi siempre.- Dijo mirándolo a su lado y como si no le importara nada- _no puedo creer que a pesar de todo estén juntos y de paso el no demuestre nada delante de los demás, aunque esta sonrojado-_

El hanyou se dio cuenta de que kaede lo miraba detenidamente

Que es lo que tanto ve vieja?- hablo mirándola

Nada importante-respondió y miro a kagome- bueno nos vemos querida cuídate- dispuso a caminar, la joven solo asintió

Inuyasha deberías dejar de faltarle el respeto a la abuela kaede- lo regaño kagome colocando sus manos en su cintura estilo jarra

Fet- dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Ooiich- inflo sus cachetes, iba a regañarlo de nuevo pero al ver sus boca con un puchero le pareció tierno y sintió muchas ganas de besarlo se acercó a él y le dio un besito rápido, el la miro sorprendido y sonrojado, si era tímido lo sabía pero a veces su lado fuerte salía a flote.

Su relación no siempre era seria, más bien solo era seria cuando uno de los dos se enojaban del resto todo era tranquilo, se demostraban cuanto se amaban e inuyasha seguía de celoso y posesivo más aún cuando había hecho suya a kagome en ese momento aumento su posesión, pues kagome era de él y solo de él. Siguieron en su tarea mejor dicho kagome continuo con su ronda por la aldea y luego fue a recoger hiervas. Inuyasha siempre la estuvo acompañando no la dejaba sola nunca a menos que se presentara algún trabajo con miroku y saliera de la aldea a matar a los yukais.

Inuyasha la miraba recordando cuando se casaron, su ceremonia fue tradicional pues estaban en la era feudal.

Flash back-

POV INUYASHA

_Jejejeje inuyasha ya puedes bajarme- me decía sonriéndome kagome al ver que la llevaba cargada desde que entramos a la cabaña asta nuestro cuarto._

_Tu abuelo una vez me comento que así es que se carga a la esposa después de su matrimonio- le comente y vi como kagome se sonrojo, la acosté suavemente en la cama y la bese, simplemente no podía resistirme ella era como una doga para mí, la amaba mucho más que a mi propia vida. El beso se fue intensificando más, le quite el gran lazo que tenía alrededor de su cintura y luego baje un poco de su vestido dejando así parte de sus hombros descubiertos, bese su cuello con cuidado de no lastimarla con mis colmillos, baje un poco más hasta sus pechos, el fastidioso vestido lo jale con mi mano derecha dejándola así solo con una diminuta tela cubriendo su intimidad, me levante un poco y la mire, ella tapo sus senos en un auto reflejo- no tienes por qué taparte eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida kagome- vi cómo se sonrojo y poco a poco quito sus manos la bese de nuevo y luego baje a sus pechos donde me lleve uno a la boca lo besaba succionaba mordía y lamia, mientras ella gemía mi nombre_

_Inu..ha.. inuyasha- deje un ceno y me fui al otro haciéndole lo mismo mientras ella metía sus dedos en mi cabello, luego sentí como ella metía sus manos sobre mi ahori, me separe de su ceno y la bese en la boca, luego me arrodille y ella hizo lo mismo me quito la tela roja dejándome solo con la amarilla, me la quito rápido también y me beso el cuello mientras acariciaba mis pectorales, sentí como sus rígidos pezones rozaban con mi pecho, eso aumento mi excitación y la de ella pues podía oler su dulce aroma proveniente de su entrepierna, quite el nudo de mi pantalón y lo abaje la acerque más a mi rozando así nuestras intimidades, moría por sentirme dentro de ella, primera vez que aria esto, no me había dado cuenta de lo sensacional que es desear a un ser amado, arranque las bragas de kagome y la acosté, baje hasta su intimidad donde lamí suave y lentamente ella tembló y gimió_

_Oh! Inuyasha..- me subí asta besar sus labios nuevamente y ella abrió más sus piernas, ya sabíamos lo que vendría, entre en ella poco a poco hasta que me topé con una barrera, la mire y ella solo asintió, Salí y entre de una sola entoscada, vi como clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda y lágrimas corrían por sus ojos- kagome.. te lastime, yo.. lo siento.. no quería mejor-pero ella me callo con un beso y me respondió_

_Es normal, no te preocupes, es que es mi primera vez inuyasha-me dijo tranquilamente mientras yo no muy conforme me alerte al oler sangre iba a decírselo pero ella se adelantó- también es normal tranquilo._

_Estuve uno minutos quito hasta que ella movió sus caderas, comprendí todo y comencé a envestirla. Entraba y salía de ella con fervor no podía controlarme. Kami se sentía tan bien hacerla mía._

_Inu..Aaah..más..Aahh-gemia mi kagome me senté y la senté a ella encima de mi tomándola por la cintura e invistiéndola con más fuerza- oh kami.!-exclamo echando su cabeza para atrás y cerraba los ojos, esa visión de ella con lágrimas de placer en sus ojos me enloqueció mas, bese sus senos y la envestí más duro hasta que sentí que sus paredes se contraían y ambos llegamos al éxtasis._

_Nos quedamos unos minutas más así hasta que mordí su cuello, sangro un poco y seque con mi lengua la herida_

_Inuyasha por que me mordiste?- me dijo al notar mi acción- me quedara una marca_

_Exacto, te acabo de marcar como mía- le dije al mirarla fijamente ella no se enojó solo me miro tiernamente me beso y nos acostamos cubriéndonos con una manta, se acurruco en mi pecho y yo la abrace. Pude escuchar que antes de quedarse dormida me miro y me dijo_

_Siempre he sido tuya mi amado inuyasha- con esas palabras nos quedamos ambos dormidos_

Fin del flash back-

Inuyasha listo ya termine vámonos- le dijo al ver que él no se movía, se acercó y lo tomo de la mano un tanto preocupada- inuyasha?- lo llamo de nuevo

Ha, si vamos- le respondió volviendo a la realidad

Que sucede?-pregunto mirándolo- en que tanto pensabas?

En nada importante, solo en que cada día me gustas más- le dijo mirándola a los ojos, kagome se sonrojo a veces inuyasha era muy directo, sonrió y con una hermosa sonrisa le dijo

Tú también a mí, mi inuyasha..

**Ah que tal les parecio?espero sus comentarios y que haya sido de su agrado. Sayonara**


	2. Chapter 2 Amame

**Bueno aquí les traigo historias cortas de inuyasha y kagome, dependiendo de sus comentarios y si ls gusta mis capítulos, subiré una historia que estoy haciendo :D soy nueva en esto asi que bueno espero y les guste.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi **

**Mi Inuyasha**

El sol brillaba con gran resplandor, los pájaros cantaban y los aldeanos estaban cada uno en su deber... En una cabaña en medio del bosque alejada de la aldea se encontraba kagome a punto de salir a dar su visita a la aldea y a recoger ciertas hierbas medicinales.

mm… donde estará.?- dijo curiosamente al no ver a su esposo... Esposo que bien sonaba esa palabra, aun no podía creer que tenía tres meses de haber regresado y cuatro meses de haberse casado con inuyasha, no se arrepentía de haber escogido esa vida, claro aún no se acostumbraba a muchas cosas pero le gustaba estar con él lo amaba más que a su vida, iba tan distraída pensando que no se dio cuenta que se dirigía al árbol sagrado, una vez que llego allí unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron por su espalda, no se sorprendió pues sabía quién era, coloco su manos encimas de las de él y hecho su cabeza un poco para atrás, quedando así mirándose fijamente.

PVO inuyasha

_Iba directo a la cabaña había salido a casar y luego de haber terminado quería ir a ver a kagome, cuando llegue no estaba deje los pescados encima de la mesa y Salí de la cabaña, olfatee su dulce aroma, la seguí a toda prisa vi cómo se detuvo en el árbol sagrado parecía distraída pues no noto mi presencia y era raro ya que había aprendido a manejar sus poderes un poco más. Me acerque a ella por la espalda y la abrace fuertemente y metí mi cara en su cuello, me encantaba su olor tan dulce tan tierno y puro, ella coloco sus manos encima de las mías y hecho su cabeza para atrás mirándome directamente a los ojos, era tan hermosa, tan perfecta.. Kagome.. Ella era mía mi esposa mi compañera para toda la vida.._

Fin del pvo de inuyasha-

Que haces aquí?-le pregunto el hanyou a la joven sacerdotisa

Estaba buscándote como no te vi iba a dar mi ruta a la aldea y a recoger hierbas.. Y sin pensarlo di aquí- le contesto la joven volteándose completamente y quedando de frente a inuyasha.- donde estabas,?- le pregunto tranquilamente mientras dirigía su mano derecha hacia la oreja del hanyou y la sobaba

Estaba cazando- respondió tranquilamente y cerrando sus ojos por la caricia de su esposa ( él tenía sus manos alrededor de su cintura) abrió los ojos al sentir como ella dejaba su oreja y dirigía sus manos hacia su cuello- sucede algo?-pregunto al ver la mirada tan dulce de kagome

No, no sucede nada malo mi inuyasha- le respondió con tanta ternura que el hanyou no pudo evitar sonrojarse, poco a poco se acercaron y se fundieron en un beso tierno profundo y lleno de amor- te amo- le susurro al separase de el

Y yo a ti hermosa- le respondió tranquilamente, nunca se cansaría de ella, cada vez que estaban solos simplemente era así con ella tierno y amoroso a veces se comportaba como un niño malcriado pero así era el, y ella lo amaba así como él era, motivo y razón por la cual inuyasha estaba más enamorado de ella, porque lo aceptaba como él era- te acompaño a la aldea.?- ella solo se limitó a asentir caminaron tomados de la mano, hasta que llegaron a la aldea

Abuela kaede. Como esta? Saludo alegremente la joven sacerdotisa

Kagome. Bien.. que temprano vienes a la aldea-respondió la anciana

Jejeje es que voy a dar mi ruta como todos los días y luego ir a recoger hierbas medicinales.- respondió la jovencita

Qué bueno, y veo que inuyasha va contigo como casi siempre.- Dijo mirándolo a su lado y como si no le importara nada- _no puedo creer que a pesar de todo estén juntos y de paso el no demuestre nada delante de los demás, aunque esta sonrojado-_

El hanyou se dio cuenta de que kaede lo miraba detenidamente

Que es lo que tanto ve vieja?- hablo mirándola

Nada importante-respondió y miro a kagome- bueno nos vemos querida cuídate- dispuso a caminar, la joven solo asintió

Inuyasha deberías dejar de faltarle el respeto a la abuela kaede- lo regaño kagome colocando sus manos en su cintura estilo jarra

Fet- dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Ooiich- inflo sus cachetes, iba a regañarlo de nuevo pero al ver sus boca con un puchero le pareció tierno y sintió muchas ganas de besarlo se acercó a él y le dio un besito rápido, el la miro sorprendido y sonrojado, si era tímido lo sabía pero a veces su lado fuerte salía a flote.

Su relación no siempre era seria, más bien solo era seria cuando uno de los dos se enojaban del resto todo era tranquilo, se demostraban cuanto se amaban e inuyasha seguía de celoso y posesivo más aún cuando había hecho suya a kagome en ese momento aumento su posesión, pues kagome era de él y solo de él. Siguieron en su tarea mejor dicho kagome continuo con su ronda por la aldea y luego fue a recoger hiervas. Inuyasha siempre la estuvo acompañando no la dejaba sola nunca a menos que se presentara algún trabajo con miroku y saliera de la aldea a matar a los yukais.

Inuyasha la miraba recordando cuando se casaron, su ceremonia fue tradicional pues estaban en la era feudal.

Flash back-

POV INUYASHA

_Jejejeje inuyasha ya puedes bajarme- me decía sonriéndome kagome al ver que la llevaba cargada desde que entramos a la cabaña asta nuestro cuarto._

_Tu abuelo una vez me comento que así es que se carga a la esposa después de su matrimonio- le comente y vi como kagome se sonrojo, la acosté suavemente en la cama y la bese, simplemente no podía resistirme ella era como una doga para mí, la amaba mucho más que a mi propia vida. El beso se fue intensificando más, le quite el gran lazo que tenía alrededor de su cintura y luego baje un poco de su vestido dejando así parte de sus hombros descubiertos, bese su cuello con cuidado de no lastimarla con mis colmillos, baje un poco más hasta sus pechos, el fastidioso vestido lo jale con mi mano derecha dejándola así solo con una diminuta tela cubriendo su intimidad, me levante un poco y la mire, ella tapo sus senos en un auto reflejo- no tienes por qué taparte eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida kagome- vi cómo se sonrojo y poco a poco quito sus manos la bese de nuevo y luego baje a sus pechos donde me lleve uno a la boca lo besaba succionaba mordía y lamia, mientras ella gemía mi nombre_

_Inu..ha.. inuyasha- deje un ceno y me fui al otro haciéndole lo mismo mientras ella metía sus dedos en mi cabello, luego sentí como ella metía sus manos sobre mi ahori, me separe de su ceno y la bese en la boca, luego me arrodille y ella hizo lo mismo me quito la tela roja dejándome solo con la amarilla, me la quito rápido también y me beso el cuello mientras acariciaba mis pectorales, sentí como sus rígidos pezones rozaban con mi pecho, eso aumento mi excitación y la de ella pues podía oler su dulce aroma proveniente de su entrepierna, quite el nudo de mi pantalón y lo abaje la acerque más a mi rozando así nuestras intimidades, moría por sentirme dentro de ella, primera vez que aria esto, no me había dado cuenta de lo sensacional que es desear a un ser amado, arranque las bragas de kagome y la acosté, baje hasta su intimidad donde lamí suave y lentamente ella tembló y gimió_

_Oh! Inuyasha..- me subí asta besar sus labios nuevamente y ella abrió más sus piernas, ya sabíamos lo que vendría, entre en ella poco a poco hasta que me topé con una barrera, la mire y ella solo asintió, Salí y entre de una sola entoscada, vi como clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda y lágrimas corrían por sus ojos- kagome.. te lastime, yo.. lo siento.. no quería mejor-pero ella me callo con un beso y me respondió_

_Es normal, no te preocupes, es que es mi primera vez inuyasha-me dijo tranquilamente mientras yo no muy conforme me alerte al oler sangre iba a decírselo pero ella se adelantó- también es normal tranquilo._

_Estuve uno minutos quito hasta que ella movió sus caderas, comprendí todo y comencé a envestirla. Entraba y salía de ella con fervor no podía controlarme. Kami se sentía tan bien hacerla mía._

_Inu..Aaah..más..Aahh-gemia mi kagome me senté y la senté a ella encima de mi tomándola por la cintura e invistiéndola con más fuerza- oh kami.!-exclamo echando su cabeza para atrás y cerraba los ojos, esa visión de ella con lágrimas de placer en sus ojos me enloqueció mas, bese sus senos y la envestí más duro hasta que sentí que sus paredes se contraían y ambos llegamos al éxtasis._

_Nos quedamos unos minutas más así hasta que mordí su cuello, sangro un poco y seque con mi lengua la herida_

_Inuyasha por que me mordiste?- me dijo al notar mi acción- me quedara una marca_

_Exacto, te acabo de marcar como mía- le dije al mirarla fijamente ella no se enojó solo me miro tiernamente me beso y nos acostamos cubriéndonos con una manta, se acurruco en mi pecho y yo la abrace. Pude escuchar que antes de quedarse dormida me miro y me dijo_

_Siempre he sido tuya mi amado inuyasha- con esas palabras nos quedamos ambos dormidos_

Fin del flash back-

Inuyasha listo ya termine vámonos- le dijo al ver que él no se movía, se acercó y lo tomo de la mano un tanto preocupada- inuyasha?- lo llamo de nuevo

Ha, si vamos- le respondió volviendo a la realidad

Que sucede?-pregunto mirándolo- en que tanto pensabas?

En nada importante, solo en que cada día me gustas más- le dijo mirándola a los ojos, kagome se sonrojo a veces inuyasha era muy directo, sonrió y con una hermosa sonrisa le dijo

Tú también a mí, mi inuyasha..

**Ah que tal les parecio?espero sus comentarios y que haya sido de su agrado. Sayonara**


End file.
